


Одержимость

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 5th Age, Angst, Drama, M/M, Manipulation, Thorin's relatives, maybe dark!Thranduil
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришла Пятая Эпоха. Многое изменилось, в том числе земной рельеф. Но Зеленолесье осталось. И где-то неподалеку растет человечек, в крови которого есть и гномья...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2014

Терри двенадцать лет, и он живет в историческом месте. Говорят, что давным-давно где-то здесь была Одинокая гора, из которой вытекала и стремилась к Долгому озеру река. А от озера можно было увидеть вдалеке темный лес. Сейчас горы нет. Много-много лет назад то ли из-за землетрясения, то ли еще почему она превратилась в хребет неодиноких гор, подходящий почти к самому озеру, которое теперь было скорее глубоким, чем долгим. С другой стороны к озеру подступал лес — наверное, тот же самый, что и давным-давно. Люди селились у озера со стороны хребта, а некоторые ставили дома на сваях прямо на воде — как когда-то, если верить легендам.

У Терри в роду были гномы — те самые, что жили в Одинокой горе. От этого наследства Терри чуть ниже сверстников (хотя мама говорит, что он еще вытянется), а на подбородке уже пробивается мягкий пушок. Но больше Терри с гномами ничего не объединяет. Даже, скорее, разъединяет: Терри очень любит лес.

Лес огромный, никто из жителей Озерного города не знает, как далеко он простирается. Сами они вглубь не заходят: лиги через три от озера начинается непроходимая чаща, в которой, как говорят старики, дракон знает что сидит. Лес уважают и опасаются, и деревья зазря не губят. Говорят, лет пятьдесят назад (а может, и все сто: эту историю рассказывали еще Терриной маме, когда та была маленькой) приезжие с востока хотели вырубить большой кусок леса от озера и построить какой-то завод. И вот однажды начали они рубить лес, а на следующее утро все пропали. Никого не нашли, и следов никаких, хотя искали и в озере, и в лесу, докуда не побоялись зайти. Больше лес никто не трогал.

Когда Терри был маленький, бабушка рассказывала ему сказки про дивный народ — эльфов. Эльфы жили в лесу и были очень мудрыми и добрыми: каждому, кто обращался к ним за помощью, они помогали советом. Только зачастую, чтобы совет этот правильно понять, хорошая смекалка нужна была. Потом бабушка умерла, и сказки закончились. А про эльфов никто здесь и не знает точно, были ли они, или это просто домыслы, как про драконов.

Терри любит тайком уходить в лес и гулять там до вечера. Тайком — потому что иначе мама очень переживает, а папа грозится выбить из него эту дурь. Старшим братьям обычно до Терри дела нет, и это радует. А в последнее время Роберт, который старше всего на два года, стал встречаться с одной девушкой, и теперь у Терри с ним договоренность: не сдавать друг друга родителям. И когда Терри пропадает в лесу, а Роберт прячется по сараям со своей зазнобой, дома они говорят, что были где-нибудь вместе. Это все, конечно, только когда дома для них нет работы, что бывает все реже и реже: они оба уже почти взрослые, особенно Роберт.

 

Лес прекрасен. Уже на опушке слышно пение птиц, и дышится гораздо легче, чем в городе, а если пройти чуть глубже, можно встретить белок, а если повезет — то и хорька. Однажды Терри даже встретился совершенно бесстрашный заяц, который внезапно выпрыгнул из кустов, нагло уставился на него, будто внимательно разглядывая, а потом развернулся и ускакал обратно. А совсем недавно Терри заметил среди деревьев оленя с огромными рогами — таких называли «король-олень» — но его рассмотреть поближе не удалось: зверь мгновенно исчез. Терри любит лес, и, кажется, лес тоже его любит. Когда идут по ягоды или по грибы, Терри всегда набирает самую большую корзину.

Терри не понимает, почему все так опасаются леса. Со времен той истории с внезапно пропавшими людьми прошло уже барлог знает сколько лет, и с тех пор ничего такого особенного не случалось. Ну, терялись иногда в лесу, так это в любом лесу случиться может. По его мнению, нужно больше опасаться гор: если вдруг какой обвал или землетрясение, городу конец. Вслух Терри ничего такого не говорит: все только шикать будут или снисходительно бросят: «Вырастешь — поймешь».

Близится к концу последний месяц лета, и Терри тоскливо: отец сказал, что осенью возьмет его в подмастерья, а это значит, что придется целыми днями пропадать в отцовской кузне. Терри не любит кузню, но любит маму, которая очень огорчится, если он станет перечить. Поэтому последние летние дни Терри с утра до вечера проводит в лесу: насмотреться и надышаться. В эти дни самый старший брат готовится к свадьбе с дочкой старосты, поэтому никому нет дела, где Терри пропадает. Поэтому Терри радуется предстоящей женитьбе брата.

 

Последний день каждого сезона — необычный день. Старухи говорят «колдовской», старики — «темный». В такие дни никто даже не подходит к лесу: говорят, там просыпаются чародейские («лихие») силы. 

Терри с самого утра уходит в лес. Чтобы не заметили и не подняли крик, приходится, переправившись через озеро, идти далеко в сторону, пока город под горами не становится маленьким-маленьким. Лес тут такой же, как и везде: светлый, звенящий голосами птиц. Терри улыбается и напевает что-то себе под нос. Это будет прекрасный день. Прекрасный — и волшебный.

В этой части леса белки совсем смелые, даже наглые: одна из них добрых пятнадцать минут ехала на плече у Терри. К обеду он вышел на полянку, неосторожно спугнув рябчика (тот, впрочем, быстро вернулся обратно), и уселся под орешником перекусить. Последний день лета в этом году выдался необычайно теплый и ясный. На озере, наверное, сейчас вовсю купается детвора, но Терри не жалеет, что он сейчас не там. Сейчас весь лес — его, можно даже представить, что он король этого леса.

Эта мысль только пришла ему в голову, как на поляну вышел олень — тот самый король-олень, которого Терри когда-то видел. Только теперь он не собирался убегать — наоборот, подошел ближе, пошевелив бархатистыми губами, заглянул большими карими глазами Терри в душу. Терри сидел, как под заклятием, не моргая и, кажется, забывая дышать. Олень подошел совсем близко, ткнулся мягким, чуть влажным носом Терри в лицо, потянулся к его руке. Терри осторожно коснулся пальцами бархатистой щеки зверя. Тот позволил себя погладить, потом отошел на шаг, другой, вытянул шею, глядя поверх головы Терри, и, фыркнув, пошел направо, в лес. Но уже у самых деревьев обернулся и замер, будто выжидая.

— Ты меня ждешь? — неуверенно спросил Терри вслух, и тут же подумал, что он дурак: разве олень может понять человеческую речь, и тем более ожидать человека?

Но олень слегка наклонил голову, будто кивая в ответ. Терри поднялся и пошел в сторону зверя. Он ведь чувствовал, что что-то должно случиться — и вот оно, волшебство! Олень, увидев, что Терри следуем за ним, неторопливо вошел в лес.

Шли они долго. Сначала Терри бодро что-то напевал, высматривая по пути белок и сорок. Потом почувствовал, что начинает уставать, даже пару раз споткнулся о корни. Олень виднелся впереди светлым коричневым пятном, шел, не сбавляя скорости, иногда оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, идет ли Терри. Деревья становились толще и гуще, под их сенью было сумрачно, сочная зеленая трава сменилась мхом, папоротниками и хилыми кустиками. Терри почувствовал легкую тревогу. Как далеко он зашел? И найдет ли дорогу домой? Может, правы были старики — черное колдовство овладевает лесом в этот день? Будто в ответ на его мысли, олень остановился и, повернув голову, уставился теплым взглядом. Когда Терри поравнялся с ним, зверь опять двинулся в путь. Терри погладил коричневый бок и не убрал руку. Тревога не ушла, но затихла. Рядом с оленем было не страшно.

Солнце садилось, и в лесу стало еще темнее. Похолодало. Терри шел рядом с оленем, уже ни в чем не уверенный, понимая, что сам домой вернуться не сможет. Оставалось только довериться зверю и его добрым глубоким глазам. 

Вдруг олень остановился.

Терри заметил _его_ не сразу. В сгустившемся сумраке он будто сливался с темным лесом. Но нет, под толстым дубом точно стоял… человек? Терри старательно таращил глаза, стараясь рассмотреть в полумраке черты бледного лица, едва видного под капюшоном. Он был похож на человека — и в то же время Терри чувствовал, что это не человек.

Незнакомец ступил вперед, откидывая капюшон. По плечам растеклось белое золото волос. Голову венчала «корона» из веток с уже пожелтевшими листьями, между которыми были вплетены последние летние цветы. Король? Король… леса?

Олень рядом с Терри шумно выдохнул и двинулся к незнакомцу. Тот слегка улыбнулся, провел рукой по шее оленя и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Олень скрылся в чаще. Терри стоял, будто пригвожденный. Заманили ли его в ловушку, или… или что?

 

Незнакомец подходит ближе. Еще ближе. Совсем близко. Терри приходится задрать голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

Он красив. Но красив нечеловеческой, невозможной, холодной красотой. Серые льдистые глаза пронизывают Терри насквозь, и он ежится, будто на ледяном ветру. «Кто вы?» — хочет спросить он, но не может раскрыть рта.

— Кто ты?

Миг — и незнакомец стоит слева от него, все так же пристально вглядываясь, ожидая ответа. Но наваждение уже отпустило Терри и, хоть во рту и пересохло, он может ответить:  
— Меня зовут Терри, я живу у озера, мой отец…  
— Кто ты? — нетерпеливо перебивает его незнакомец, и Терри замолкает, сбитый с толку.  
— Человек, — отвечает он наконец, не уверенный, что угадал.  
— Это видно и так, — с холодной насмешкой. Терри опять ежится. — Кто ты?

Терри молчит, судорожно пытаясь понять, чего хочет от него незнакомец.

— Ваша милость, — наконец начинает он, и его опять перебивают:  
— К королям обращаются «Ваше Величество».  
— Простите, Ваше Величество, я никогда не встречал королей. Раньше.  
— Прощаю, — на губах короля мелькает легкая улыбка, и Терри вдруг понимает, что тот… забавляется?  
— Ваше Величество, простите, я не очень понимаю, что именно вы хотите узнать.  
— Я хочу узнать, кто ты. Ты знаешь, кто ты?

Терри молчит. Он уже ни в чем не уверен.

— Кто твои предки, человек? — наконец проявляет жалость незнакомец. — Или не совсем человек?

Терри смотрит изумленно. Откуда он может знать?  
— Моими предками были люди Озерного города и, говорят, гномы Одинокой горы.  
— Кто именно из гномов? — взгляд пронизывает, колет так, что едва можно дышать. — Имя самого дальнего родственника из гномов, которого ты знаешь?  
— Т-трор, — сдавленно выдыхает Терри, не понимая, откуда это помнит.  
— Кто был после него?  
— Траин Второй.

Ледяные глаза вспыхивают — и бледное лицо озаряется, как бывает, когда подтверждается догадка.

Терри чувствует, как теплеет серый взгляд, как становится более живым лицо — даже, кажется, розовеют щеки незнакомца.

— Кто вы? — наконец задает свой вопрос Терри, но незнакомец, кажется, не слышит. Он смотрит куда-то вдаль и одновременно в себя, внезапно такой близкий и бесконечно прекрасный. Не осознавая, что делает, Терри протягивает руку и касается ладони незнакомца. На какой-то миг ему кажется, что сейчас все исчезнет, — но нет. Однако незнакомец возвращается из своих дум, взгляд его уже не теплый, хоть и не ледяной. Терри чувствует его отстраненный интерес: будто Терри — связующее звено, ведущее куда-то.  
— Кто вы? — повторяет Терри, и незнакомец широко улыбается — но глаза его опять становятся льдистыми.  
— Я Перворожденный, о потомок Пришедших следом и Сотворенных из камня, — саркастично произносит незнакомец и дотрагивается рукой до лба Терри. Сумерки мгновенно сгущаются до полной темноты, в которой пронзительным холодным светом горят серые глаза.

 

Терри очнулся на опушке леса. Вдалеке виднелись редкие огни Озерного города. Была глубокая ночь.

— Ну и попадет же мне… — пробормотал он, поднимаясь, и поковылял в сторону озера.

Ноги болели ужасно, дома наверняка ждала грандиозная выволочка, но Терри был счастлив. Он видел эльфа. Короля эльфов.

***  
Терри шестнадцать, и он чувствует себя лишним в этом городе и этом мире. Его не интересуют девушки. Он не хочет быть кузнецом, как отец, или торговцем, как старший брат, или мельником, как Роберт. Он не знает, чего хочет, от чего душу сковывает ледяная тоска.

Он больше не пропадает в лесу, ему не интересны зайцы и косули. Он больше не видел короля оленей, хотя доходил до самой чащи, а глубже пролезть было уже невозможно.

Мать плачет по ночам от страха за его судьбу. Она считает, что это все из-за той ночи, последней ночи лета и первой — осени, которую он провел в лесу в свои двенадцать. Вероятно, она права.

За четыре года он ни разу не встречал даже намека на присутствие того эльфа — того короля. Но больше его в конце сезона в лес не пускали — запирали в амбаре.

 

Терри читает и пишет лучше всех в городе. Он прочел все исторические документы и легенды, какие смог найти здесь. Нигде нет ни слова про эльфов. Но зато теперь Терри знает свою гномью часть родословной до истока. До Дурина. Не знает только, кто из его предков интересовал эльфа. Почему-то Терри уверен, что это не Траин Второй, упоминание которого так воодушевило лесного короля. «Его дети», — шепчет подсознание — или ветер в архиве? Терри верит ему. Из детей Траина двое погибли: Фрерин совсем юным, Торин — в расцвете сил, избавив Одинокую гору от какого-то заклятия. Род продолжился через Дис, дочь Траина. Кто из них? Терри не знает. Терри не знает, важно ли это. Но когда он копается в древних документах, тоска отступает.

 

Близится конец осени, но зима в этом году не спешит. Старики бурчат, что это не к добру. Терри рад, что снег еще не выпал. У него есть план.

Он уходит в лес в предпоследний день осени, взяв с собой флягу с вином и небольшой запас еды. Погода благоволит ему: теплеет, и солнце жарит почти так же, как в конце лета. Но и холод едва ли остановил бы его.

На следующий день Терри находит ту поляну, где четыре года назад к нему вышел олень. Несколько часов Терри нарезает круги по поляне в тщетной надежде. Внутренний голос подсказывает ему, что ничего, ничего не произойдет сегодня, но Терри его не слушает. Когда видеть поляну уже нет сил, Терри идет в лес — в ту сторону, куда, как ему кажется, ушел тогда олень. Часами позже Терри выходит на ту же поляну. Он пробует опять и опять, но лес будто смеется над ним. Или не лес.

Терри приходит домой засветло, ужасно злой, но с принятым решением. Он сообщает родителям, что завтра же уезжает в столицу, Минас Тирит. Говорят, там в библиотеке хранится самый древний и самый полный архив. Там должны быть упоминания эльфов. Там будет шанс узнать имя…

Терри, конечно, уезжает не назавтра. Но уезжает.

***  
Терри двадцать один, и он только что вернулся домой.

В столице были поражены его знаниями о гномах, профессор тамошнего университета уговаривал Терри остаться, прочил ему славу и головокружительную карьеру, поражаясь способностям парня к языкам и истории. Терри отказался. Ему нужна была не слава, а имя. Впрочем, имя он узнал. Как и более достоверную историю возврата Одинокой горы — и наиболее вероятный объект интереса эльфа. Торин. Торин Дубощит, старший сын Траина Второго, его двоюродный дядя в бесконечном количестве «пра-». В Минас Тирите сохранилось несколько гравюр с его изображением. По непонятной причине Терри неуловимо на него похож. Только Терри выше (мама оказалась права, он вытянулся, и вряд ли кто мог разглядеть в нем гномью кровь), и, пока был в столице, он гладко выбривал подбородок.

За время путешествия домой борода отросла, и Терри не собирается ее сбривать. У него опять есть план, только на этот раз есть и уверенность, что план сработает. Нет уверенности, что Терри вернется домой, но это уже мало его волнует.

 

Была середина осени, и мать даже не подумала остановить его. Пересекая озеро, Терри пришло в голову, что, наверное, он был плохим сыном. И что это вряд ли успокоит мать.

В лесу было красиво. Наступила самая яркая осенняя пора, когда желтеют березы, краснеют клены и осины. Терри не спешил. Уже незачем. Он вдыхал чистый лесной воздух, пропитанный ароматом грибов и спелых лесных орехов, смотрел, как скачут по ветвям огненно-рыжие белки, почти сливаясь с такой же рыжей листвой, слушал трескотню сорок. Проскользнула непрошенная мысль, в какой же короне будет эльф сейчас.

К началу чащи Терри добрался уже в сумерках. Кажется, боярышник и шиповник сплелись еще теснее, чем когда он был здесь в прошлый раз. Терри немного прошел вдоль в надежде, что где-нибудь кусты растут более свободно, но тщетно. Медленно выдохнув, он укутал лицо шарфом и полез через кусты.

Очень быстро шарф перестал помогать, а потом порвалась и куртка, зацепившись за сук какого-то дерева. В волосах и бороде запутались колючки (иногда Терри поражался, как еще не оставил все волосы на кустах), на лице из бессчетных ранок сочилась кровь, на ладонях не было живого места. Боярышник и крыжовник цеплялись за брюки и свитер, иногда добираясь до кожи, пару раз внезапно появлявшиеся впереди ветви чуть не выкололи Терри глаза.

Терри шел вперед. Стал попадаться терновник. Одна удачливая алыча острым шипом раскроила щеку. Оврага впереди Терри не заметил…

 

Когда он пришел в себя, было совсем темно. Нос болел и распух, но, кажется, не был сломан — Терри осторожно потрогал его рукой. Несколько зубов было выбито, из рассеченной губы лилась кровь — на бороду и в рот. Что-то текло в правый глаз: наверное, бровь тоже рассечена. Считать царапины было бесполезно. Терри попытался опереться на ладонь, и чуть не взвыл: казалось, что вся она истыкана иголками. Может, и не казалось — вспомнилось, что, падая вниз, он хватался руками за ветки шиповника. Глубокий вдох сделать не получилось: резко закололо в боку. Терри отстраненно подумал, что хорошо, что только в одном. Осторожно сел. Заныла левая нога. Растяжение, вывих, перелом? Не все ли равно?.. Попытался ощупать себя, не сильно давя на ладонь. Весь исцарапанный, будто и не было на нем свитера. Теперь-то уже, считай, и не было, только жалкие ошметки. Вверху, под ключицей, глубокий порез. Терри пошарил по земле вокруг и нашел причину — острый край камня, большей частью вросшего в землю. Видимо, Терри свалился прямо на него. Странно, что вообще живым остался. В волосах и бороде застряли ветки и шипы, и Терри принялся их доставать. Ладони жгло так, что выступали слезы. Первый шок прошел, и стал чувствоваться холод. Надо заканчивать с колючками и пытаться идти дальше, или он просто замерзнет здесь насмерть. Деревьев рядом не было, и, чтобы подняться, Терри пришлось опереться руками о землю. Слезы все-таки потекли: боль в руках, груди и ноге была едва выносимой. Терри медленно поковылял вперед. В рот заливалась кровь (кажется, не только из губы, из носа тоже), каждый вдох, отдавался во всей груди, ногу непрестанно пронизывала боль, пульсируя где-то в колене. Терри добрел до первого попавшегося дерева и тяжело привалился к нему спиной, прикрыв глаза. Сколько еще идти? И есть ли смысл? Может, Терри ошибся, и лесному королю нет до него никакого дела?

Внезапно все тело пронзила острая боль: кто-то уперся рукой ему в грудь. Терри открыл глаза.

_Он_. И теперь не нужно так уж запрокидывать голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.

В ледяных глазах не было ни капли жалости.  
— Похож. До чего же похож, особенно сейчас, — шепот, больше похожий на шипение. — Знаешь, он выглядел почти так же после битвы. Только не дышал.

Эльф еще сильнее прижал его к дереву, и Терри только сейчас осознал, какая сила скрывается в этом неземном существе.

«Еще немного, и я тоже не буду дышать…»

— Бороду отрастил… — эльф почти нежно провел пальцами другой руки по подбородку, спустился ниже, чтобы выпутать оставшуюся колючку. Потом коснулся рассеченной губы, носа, брови, каждой царапины.

Терри задыхался от этой жестокой ласки или извращенной пытки. Или от того, что ему слишком сильно сдавили грудную клетку.

— Ты узнал, кто ты, — почти ласково, только глаза блестели все холоднее, хотя казалось, что дальше уже некуда. — А знаешь ли, зачем?

Терри не смог бы ответить, даже если бы хотел.

— Зачем тебе было это все? Захотел поиграть в отгадайку? Поиграл. Узнал то, что остальные благополучно забыли. Мог бы бережно носить при себе это знание, чувствуя свое превосходство, — эльф наконец опустил руку, и Терри судорожно вдохнул. В боку закололо. — Зачем ты опять полез сюда? — теперь эльф принялся за его грудь: разорвал остатки свитера и водил пальцами по царапинам и ранам. — Что тебе нужно, человек?

Терри не знал ответа. Когда он шел в лес, все казалось ему кристально ясным. Сейчас — нет. Сейчас не было ясно ничего.

Эльф резко отстранился, и Терри рухнул на колени. Король леса накинул на голову капюшон — Терри только сейчас заметил, что в этот раз короны не было никакой, — и пошел прочь. «Сейчас он исчезнет, — мелькнуло в голове у Терри, — и уж точно навсегда…»

— Трандуил! — имя сорвалось с губ хрипло, будто голос был не его.

Эльф медленно обернулся.

— Не уходи. Не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста. Лучше убей. Убей, только не… не исчезай опять. Я не…

Он не успевает договорить. В одно мгновение эльф оказывается на коленях рядом с ним, терзая губами его разбитые губы, не давая дышать — но это уже мелочи. Мелькает мысль, что, упав на колени, Терри стал еще и одного роста с Торином. Наверное, в этом все дело…

А потом мыслей не стало. Трандуил целовал его, яростно, прикусывая и без того кровоточащие губы, в это же время сдирая остатки одежды, оглаживая плечи, грудь, бедра.

— Торин… — едва слышно.  
— Да, — только и может выдохнуть Терри, подставляясь под ласки, неуклюже цепляясь израненными руками за скользкую ткань плаща.

На мгновение Трандуил отстраняется, и Терри панически боится, что сейчас он осознает и уйдет, но тот только снимает плащ и укладывает на него Терри. Так сложнее дышать, зато почти не болит нога. Трандуил целует его шею, ключицу, грудь, иногда прихватывая кожу зубами, слизывает кровь с пореза под ключицей. Терри перебирает пальцами светлый шелк волос, прикрыв глаза. Боль и наслаждение так переплелись, что он не может сказать, от чего получает большее удовольствие. Трандуил спускается ниже, широко разведя ноги Терри в стороны, и отстраняется. Терри слышит шорох одежды и ждет. Сердце бьется заполошно, живот сводит от предвкушения — наслаждения или боли? А не все ли равно?

— Посмотри на меня, — слышится хрипло, и Терри открывает глаза.

Без одежды он еще прекраснее. Интересно, Валар, о которых говорила бабушка, так же красивы?..

Трандуил приподнимает его бедра, и глаза Терри закрываются сами собой, но опять слышится: «Смотри!» — и Терри смотрит.

Тело на мгновение пронизывает боль, и Терри не знает, от задетых ли ребер, или от неудобно закинутого на чужое плечо колена, или от чего-то еще. Все это тут же становится неважно: боль и наслаждение снова сплетаются воедино, а над всем сияет теплый свет серых глаз.

 

Когда наслаждение достигает пика и переливается через край, Терри кажется, что он теряет сознание, — но опять чувствует чужие губы на своих. Перед тем, как окончательно провалиться во тьму, он успевает только выдохнуть в эти губы:  
— Трандуил…


End file.
